


Let the teacher guide you.

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikleo wants to confess to sorey (even if he doesn't realize he does) and what better teacher to have then THE zaveid himself? </p>
<p>(zaveid helps mikleo practice his confession in a less than nice way.)</p>
<p>((he forces him to practice, really.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the teacher guide you.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in a long time, maybe 5 months, if not more LOL oki please enjoy. remember to leave kudos if you enjoy, and perhaps a comment.
> 
> forgive me.

“Oi, kid!”

Mikleo turns around, turning to Zaveid who was clearly addressing him. “Yes?” he answered, less than excited to be speaking with the seraph alone. He just grinned and wasn't shy in letting Mikleo know how happy he was to make him uncomfortable.

“You know, been travelin' with you guys for a while now and I was just wondering about yours and Soreys relationship.” he asked, setting a hand on Mikleos shoulder. The shorter attempted to shake it off, but Zaveid remained strong. Mikleo looked confused on top of that. “C'mon, you can tell your pal Zaveid here, I won't tell a soul!”

The water seraph shook his head. “You know it already, he's my best friend.” Mikleo said. “I've known him since I was a baby, and ever since he's been the closest person to me.” he gazed over at the person in question, who was speaking with Rose very intently on their next destination.

Zaveid shook his head, tutting his tongue. “I already knew that bit of information, I'm talkin' about the other side to your guys relationship. The side that the rest of us don't see, you hear?” Zaveid was awfully close, and Mikleo looked at the grassy plain around them rather than at Zaveid.

“There is nothing more...”

“Ah! You can't lie to this old face, you know?”

Mikleo shook him off and glared at him. “I'm telling you the truth!” he snapped. “I cherish Sorey very much, and even if I _wanted_ something more, I would never...” the boy trailed off. Mikleo swallowed, looking down at his feet once more. “I would never want to ruin what I have built with Sorey...” Mikleo whispered.

A small frown tugged at Zaveids lips before it went away, almost as quick as it appeared. “Well, what ever. I can see you're too afraid to admit you're feelings, what ever. That's fine.” he turned his back to Mikleo, who didn't respond to his teasing. “Oi, Mikiddo. You'll never know what'll happen if you don't try.” Still not a word a word from the shorter. Zaveid frowned and tugged his hat down his face, shaking his head.

Kids these days. Foolish as ever.

Mikleo walked over to Sorey and Rose, the two studying the map so intently they hadn't realized that he had appeared. Mikleo cleared his throat and returned to inside Soreys head, clearing his throat once more. Sorey jumped, dropping the map. “Mikleo! What is it?” he asked.

If he could, the seraph would've rolled his eyes. “You do realize that you won't be able to find all of the iris gems on an empty stomach and no sleep, right?” Sorey laughed and turned to Rose, who nodded.

“I get it, we should head back to town in order to get some sleep. We can head out in the morning.” Rose said, turning to address the others. “Hey, everyone! We're heading back for the night, come on!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

* * *

Soon after they had arrived back in town, Sorey grabbing a room for the group as they settled in. “Ah, Shepherd Sorey! Your patronage is always an honor to have.” the innkeeper said, bowing slightly to the brunet. The boy shook his head, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Yeesh, I don't think I'll ever get used to the kindness of some people.. haha..” he laughed.

“It's better than being scorned and feared for your tremendous power, is it not?” Mikleo quipped from beside him, he had stuck close to Soreys side as the others grabbed seats at the small dining area. Sorey nodded.

He turned to where the others were sitting, about to go sit down when Mikleo spoke. “I think I've socialized enough for the day, I'm gonna head in for the night, 'kay? Okay.” he said, not giving any of them a chance to object. Taking the key from Soreys hand, he headed down the hall. While it was true, he was tired, he just didn't feel up to talking and exchanging meal chat with the others at that moment.

Mikleo settled down in one of the beds, the one closest to the window. He had every intention to read and study the maps Sorey had acquired, knowing that anything he could find would be helpful to Sorey. After all, that was why he became a sub-lord. To be helpful to his best friend, to help him explore the world.

“Our dream...” Mikleo said quietly, before stuffing his face into the maps, groaning. “Sure... of course I care deeply for Sorey, but, god did I really have to tell _Zaveid_ all of that?!” Mikleo flopped onto his pillow, rolling on the bed in embarrassment.

“Did you really, now?”

The door to the room opened and shut quickly, snapping Mikleo out of his mood. In the doorway stood Zaveid, his face blank of all expression. Mikleo blinked up at him, “What do you want now? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough today?” he grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. The bed sagged as Zaveid put his weight on the mattress.

“Kid, I meant what I said earlier. I've been on this earth for a long time now, and I've seen many things. You won't ever know how our beloved Shepherd feels if you don't try to speak to him. Ain't it rude to go around assuming peoples feelings?”

Mikleo hid his face in his knees, quiet.

The older sighed, “For all you know, the kid could feel the same way about you.”

“You don't know him like I do...”

Zaveid looked at Mikleo, who's head was raised now, cheek resting on his knees. “You don't know him... he's just so honest. Sorey really is pure of heart, you know? He wears his heart on his sleeve, always brutally truthful with people. If he was to feel anything more than friendship with me, he would've let me know by know. Says something like, ' _Secrets aren't meant to be made between friends._ ' or... something like that.”

“This is something the two of you haven't experienced yet.” Zaveid said, making Mikleo look up at him with wide eyes.  “How can you be so certain about how he feels when you and he are so young, so inexperienced with the world?” he grinned.

“That's because...” Mikleo tries to speak.

“You just aren't sure how to confess, eh?”

“It's none of your business--”

“If it's going to effect how you two operate in the future, then yeah, it kind of is my business. A stressed out Shepherd and sub-lord? That's an equation for disaster.”

Mikleo grits his teeth. “What do you know?! I just want to be left alone, okay?” Mikleo said, almost desperate to get the other away from him. Talking to someone he knew about his feelings would've been okay, but to get it from Zaveid himself, that was just too humiliating.

“Getting rejected hurts, but thinking such things can bring about malevolence, y'know? If you at least asked then maybe you'll feel better.” Zaveid said. “Now, why don't you let me help you out? We can do some, er, roleplaying so you can get some practice.” Zaveid grabbed Mikleos small wrists, pulling him up to his feet beside the bed.

“Now! Pretend I'm your beloved Sorey, tell me how you _really_ feel.”

Mikleo blinked. “Zaveid...” he whispered. “That won't work, you idiot! Can't you be useful for _once_?” Mikleo said, taking a step forward, getting up in the others face. “Pretend you're him? I would rather slit my throat than do that! It's embarrassing... downright humiliating, even!”

He shuts up when Zaveid puts his hands on Mikleos cheeks, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. “Can it, waterboy.” the older said. “Seriously, do you know how annoying it is to listen to you whine all the time? I'm extendin' my help to you, that's very rude of you to reject it like that. Thought you said yer' ol' Gramps raised you with better manners than that.” Mikleo attempts to break free of his grip, but found Zaveids grip just tightening. 

“So just be quiet, and let your teach' guide you.”

Zaveid kissed him, their height differences making it kind of difficult to maintain a comfortable position, but it's not like Zaveid really minded. Mikleo made a small noise, managing to break free of Zaveids hold finally, his face flustered and eyes wide with both shock and confusion. “What... what the _hell_ was that?!” Mikleo shouted, hand flying to touch his lips. “ _ **What was that?!**_ ”

“It was a kiss, what else would it be- ouch! What was that for?” Zaveid whined, receiving a swift punch in the stomach. “I'm helping you out, sometimes people just need a little push to do what they really want-”

“I know what it _was_ but, but why? That was my first...”

The wind seraph blinked, “Oh? Is that what's gotten you so worked up? A small kiss?” Mikleo had shied away from Zaveids touch, but the other grabbed him and within a heartbeat, had tossed Mikleo to the bed once more. He leaned over Mikleo, knee pressed in between the smaller seraph's leg.

Mikleo squirmed. “Oi! What does _this_ have to do with confessing to Sorey?”

Zaveid looked down at him, scrutinizing him. Mikleo's face only flushed a deeper red, his eyes searching for something to look at, anything but Zaveids gaze. “We seraphim... we don't need to do- things like this...” Mikleo tried to speak, but Zaveids free hand- the other holding his wrists together tightly- was busy undoing the belts of his tunic.

“Right, and I suppose you think this is any different than eating or sleeping? You know we can do these things even if we don't exactly _need_ them. It's all for fun, a fun hobby for some of us.”

“You're disgusting...” Mikleo muttered as his tunic was opened, his overshirt taken off as quick as he blinked. The rest hung from his shoulders, and Zaveid gazed down at him, whistling.

“You didn't keep any of the scars you received from previous battles? That's a shame... I almost thought I'd like to see some on you... ah well, your pretty white skin is good enough for me.” Zaveid leaned down to kiss Mikleos neck, his hair falling over Mikleos own body. The boy struggled, muttering “stop it” and “you're gross” while trying to keep his voice down.

Even if he didn't like it, he still couldn't exactly say it didn't feel good.

“Ah... look- just stop it- stop it already, please...” Mikleo begged, his wrists had been let go. He put them on the others shoulders, attempting to push him off. “Please I just- ahh..” Mikleo moaned when Zaveid brushed a specific part of his neck, surprising himself. He shut his eyes tightly, lips tightly pressed together in a thin line.

“I- I can explai-”

“Mikleo? Is everything alright in there?” On the other end of the door, Sorey called out. Mikleos eyes shot open, wide as an owls eyes. “I heard some shouting... and, I'm coming in, okay?”

Mikleo whimpered. “N-no! Don't come in! I'm- ahaha, I'm fine!” It would be even more devastating to have Sorey find him in such a compromising position with Zaveid, who just grinned against his skin and continued his work, nipping down his chest.

“You sure...?” Sorey asked, sounding almost dejected.

Zaveid bit him particularly hard, causing him to jump up in surprise. “Ah-ah! Yeah, yeah I'm definitely sure! Just- nn, I just wanna be alone right now okay?” Mikleo stared at the ceiling, not sure what to do in a situation like this. _Sorey,... Sorey, save me!_

Sorey hummed from the other side. “You know, if anything's bothering you you can talk to me... you know that right? We're best friends after all- and I wanna make sure you're doing okay. The journey has been hard for all of us, I know...”

“Haha, I'm fine, Sorey! Swear on it...” Mikleo put his hands into Zaveids hair, pulling on it in another attempt to pull him off of him. If he didn't stop, Mikleo was sure he'd look like a bee had just attacked him.

“Well, okay. But if you need to talk to someone, please do come to me! You're one of the most important people to me, feel better okay?”

With the silence, the two of them could tell Sorey was gone, back to enjoying time with the others. Zaveid pulled up from Mikleos body, grinning as he put his hands on either side of Mikleos head. For a few moments Mikleo stared up at him, almost certain the fear that he was feeling could be scented, if that was at all possible. “Why are you-this isn't going to help me you know...” Mikleo tried to speak.

“Probably not.”

“Then why are you- ahhh...” Mikleos voice trailed off into a low moan when Zaveids hand traveled lower down his stomach, stopping at his waist, fingers barely brushing his clothed erection. “Stop that...” Mikleo said, voice whispy.

The wind seraph hummed, hand undoing the boys pants so he could grasp him, rubbing him once. Mikleo moaned again, his hand flying to cover his mouth as his eyes grew even wider. “S-stop... I don't-” Zaveid just stared at him.

“Come on, trust me. You feel good, don't you? If you feel good then we don't need to stop.” Zaveid said, and Mikleo couldn't exactly say that he hated it. It did feel good, but...

He swallowed thickly, eyes closed tightly. Mikleo raised his hand to his eyes, covering them. “You're... horrible, you know that?” he said quietly, wanting to make sure he had gotten his point across by now. Zaveid chuckled and kissed Mikleo once more, a fine-line mixture of gentle and force was put into it, and Mikleo just simply melted into the contact.

When Zaveids hand grabbed his erection, this time more firm, Mikleo let out a loud moan. “Nghh, you really got nothing better to do then to prey on people, huh...?” Mikleo quipped, and Zaveid laughed.

“I'm hurt. You know me better than that, don't you?”

He worked on pumping the others dick, and Mikleo squirmed under him. He had abandoned conversation in an attempt to keep his mouth shut, making too much noise could prove to be dangerous. If Rose or Sorey were to come find him like this, that would be humiliating. He gasped for air, eyes fluttered shut as he attempted on keeping his breathing steady.

The way Zaveids hand twisted and pulled on his dick wasn't helping.

Mikleo gasped, “No, stop... stop I don't think I can- I can't hold on-” Mikleo stuttered, hand attempting to grab the others wrist. But the older was too strong, and Mikleo whined as heat pooled in his stomach.  White covered his vision and he screwed his eyes shut as he came, chest heaving for air.

Zaveid had finally let go of him, sitting back to give him space. Mikleo couldn't look at him, he turned his body around so he could hide his face in the pillows. The bed creaked as he sensed the other getting up, and finally he was gone. Mikleo listened to the nighttime sounds, crickets chirped and the small wind filled his ears. 


End file.
